Mind games
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: Rin is new to this town, well she is, not the family. Does she find true love or just mind games?


Walking to the book store, Rin was new to this town. She passed people quietly holding her purse. When she entered the little shop she noticed someone, he stood there calmly, she didn't understand why, he was known around the world. Why did he have no problem going out into public? His blonde bangs swayed as the fan moved air through the room. He was studying a book; his eyes were locked on the words line by line he read. His spiky black hair with purple tips were shaped perfectly. Snapping back into the real world Rin scanned the book shelves hoping for a good read. Every so often she looked over at him. He still stood there calmly reading a book, sometimes he would snap his gaze over to her, noticing that she looked over. She was reading but not paying any attention to what she was reading. All she could think about right now was him. He was the king of card games. Why isn't he running from her? She grabbed the book she had and went over to the counter.

"S'at all" The cahier asked. Rin nodded. She grabbed the book and started to head out the door.

"Wait" he said. She turned he was standing behind her his big purple eyes gazed down on her. He stuck out his hand.

"Yugi" He said.

"Rin" She said shaking his hand.

"Want me to buy you a drink?" Yugi asked Rin, Rin blushed. He was talking to her and she couldn't believe it. She folded one of her long curly black hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah, that sounds great" She said. Yugi nodded his head. He led her out the door. Rin, nervous, clutched her book that she just bought. Yugi had his hands in his pocket, still relaxed. He led her to the nearest café. He let her sit at a table he sat on the other side.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Why what?" Yugi said.

"Why me? Why did you bring me here?"

Yugi shrugged. "Cause you looked interested"

Rin blushed even more and rubbed the back of her neck, was he flirting with her?

"So why aren't you being attacked by people cause"

"Cause this generation doesn't care for me, the game has changed and to them I'm an old toy, unwanted." Yugi propped his head up on his hand, he looked disappointed. Rin bent down to make eyes contact with him.

"I appreciate you,"

Yugi perked up. Did he hear her right? She appreciated him? He looked down at his millennium puzzle.

"Is the Pharaoh still in there?" Rin asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yup still live and kicking"

"You don't see him as much cause you don't duel as much eh?"

Yugi nodded once more. "Yeah, my peek at life is over."

Rin shook her head "No, no it's not it's just getting started you what twenty?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh c'mon" Rin sat back into her chair. "You could start a family,"

Start a family? No, Yugi was to into dueling he could never, he needed to just get back into dueling. But Rin was being serious, life it wasn't just about dueling. He had friends, he wasn't going to go anywhere with just the title of being the king of card games. Yugi held his head and squeezed, shaking his head, he was so confused. He stood there in complete blackness then the pharaoh walked up to him.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi said. The Pharaoh stood there arms folded his puzzle dangling from his neck. Yugi fell to his knees; the pharaoh would have wanted Yugi to do the same.

"Pharaoh" Yugi huffed.

"Yugi, Rin's right, you can do other things that just duel"

"But that means that you'll leave"

The pharaoh shook his head. Yugi knew he wouldn't but there was always a chance. The pharaoh stuck out his hand to help Yugi up. Yugi hesitated then grabbed it and let The pharaoh pull him up.

"I would be a lot happier, Rin looks nice, get to know her" Then a flash came, Yugi found himself on the ground with Rin over him, she was screaming his name she didn't know what just happened. She just saw him collapse. She shook his shoulders, she had just met him, but tears licked her eyes. Yugi groaned, he blinked as the sun blinded him. He put his hand over his eye and rolled over on to his stomach.

"Yugi are you alright?" Rin asked.

"That never happened" Yugi said under his breath. Rin helped him up Yugi was white, he was right this never did happen to him before. He stumbled into the chair. Rin handed him a bottle of water. Yugi snatched it from her hands and chugged some down staring at Rin. Rin sat uncomfortable, why was he staring at her like that? Did she do something, she didn't think so.

"Did you see the pharaoh" Rin asked, trying to make it less uncomfortable for her.

"Yeah, he likes you" Yugi said flirting with Rin. Yugi leaned forward putting his one arm on the table. Rin smiled a relieving smile, she shook her head.

"You're fine" she said chuckling. Yugi winked, he chuckled too, both a nervous chuckle.

"Did I just fall?" Yugi asked, he wanted to know because it never happened to him. Maybe what happened would unlock what is going on.

Rin nodded a little. "Yeah kinda, well you were holding your head then you screamed PHARAOH then fell, I couldn't wake you" Rin looked down at her drink. "Do you need me to walk you back to your apartment?" Rin asked looking back up. Yugi widened his eyes.

"Sure, um…if you don't mind" Yugi said then standing. Rin then stood too, Yugi took Rin's arm. Rin blushed; she couldn't believe the king of card games is beside her, even taking her arm. After about five blocks Yugi led her into an apartment building, _his _apartment building. They walked up the stairs; he opened the door for her. She stepped in, it was beautiful a huge chandelier hanging, marble flooring and hard wood all around. He walked over to the elevator and pressed a button.

"I live on the top floor, it's going to be a long ride" He then winked. Rin walked in the elevator. Yugi following, he pressed the top button, floor 31? Wow the building didn't look _that _high. Rin stood in the corner, Yugi stood facing the door. He looked over his shoulder at Rin, to him she was beautiful. Was he starting to develop feelings for Rin? He just met her. He snapped back to the door. Rin fumbled with her hands, this was so awkward for her. Growing up she didn't really talk to guys, and never would have dreamed of talking to Yugi, her younger brother Seto always told her of horrible things Yugi did to him. Yes Seto Kaiba was her younger brother, she never was around when Seto and Mokuba were home, she was close in age. Yugi would hate her if he found out she was a Kaiba, she wouldn't be known as Rin but Kaiba. But why would he care. She knew he liked her, which would make the difference. She closed her eyes, thinking of her younger brother reminded her of something…oh wait she was going to go get fitted for a dress Seto's fiancé made for her today. She looked at her cell phone, 12:30 it read; thirty more minutes until she'll have to be there. She has to make this short and sweet. The elevator stopped and it opened its doors. Both of them stepped out. The whole top floor was an apartment, _Yugi's _apartment. She was amazed; she stood looking at the hard wood flooring.

"Well here we are, would you like a look around"

_Remember Rin, _Rin thought to herself, _Short the most possibly short and sweet you can make it. _Rin flipped her gaze to the couch.

"Look you need to rest, here lay down on the couch and I'll go get a glass of something to drink for you" She then started going over to the kitchen. The apartment was perfectly clean as clean could get, it looked like Yugi didn't even live here.

"No I feel fine now," Yugi grabbed Rin's arm "Let me show you around" He smiled wide at her. Rin pulled back.

"Look I've got plans, I can't stay, call me" Rin then started to walk back to the elevator and stepped in. Rin couldn't believe it, she just blew him off. "Call me when you'll stop being less dramatic so you can just lure me into your apartment" She said then the elevator doors closed. She just pulled a Seto. Yugi stood there in shock. Did he just lose maybe his only plans for a relationship? Tea was dating Tristan, and Joey's sister was dating Duke. He didn't know anyone else than Rin. Rin fell to her knees once the elevator closed its doors. She wasn't going to be a bastard like her brother. She wanted to stop the elevator and go back up and hug Yugi, apologize for what she had just done. Her phone buzzed in her hand. She answered.

"Hello?" She sniffled.

"Hello Rin, you still coming?" It was Seto. He wanted Kaiba Corporation to be to Rin. Seto had his life coming and Kaiba Corporation was the least of his worries so his fiancé made a dress that resembled Seto's coat for Rin.

"Yes, I'll be there in ten, I'm downtown"

"What are you doing there?"

"I told you I needed to get some fresh air, look I'm the one that should be on your crap about where you are I'm the older one"

"You went to the book store again, I told you _he _hung out there too." Seto was referring to Yugi.

"Mhmm, you know I won't walk to him" She was lying; of course, she spent the day with him.

"Yeah, I know"

Rin stepped off the elevator, then exiting the apartment building. "Look I'm the older one even though you have the company doesn't mean that you can control whoever you want Seto" his voice rung out in the street, people stared at her. She just told him off too, what was she becoming? She always was being bossed around by Seto, didn't say a word about it, until now.

"Sorry," Rin whispered.

"No it's fine as long as you get here, times being wasted" He then hung up. Rin gave out a big sigh. Then she walked back to the book store and found her convertible parked in front, ticket on the windshield. _Great and parking ticket, it's karma it's got to be. _Rin thought to herself. She snatched the ticket and climbed into her car. In two minutes she pulled up to the Kaiba mansion. She parked and climbed out. She quietly opened the door and closed it.

"Rin there you are" Seto's voice rung out. He stood at the top of the staircase. His narrow eyes glared at her. Rin flipped her gaze up to him, he slowly descended the staircase.

"Ready for the fitting, you're one minute early, lucky break" He smirked. The Kaiba smirk, Rin hasn't smirked at anyone for a while.

"Yeah,"

Seto reached her, he stuck out his hand. She lightly laid her hand on top of his. It was almost walking down the aisle, nervous; she would have to wear the dress all the time, since Kaiba Corp. was going to be soon in her name. Seto let her into a room where Seto's fiancé stood fixing the dress. It was almost exact to Seto's coat. It was knee height, off white, and a collar just like the coat with the grey buttons.

Awhile later Rin stood in front of a mirror with the dress on. It symbolized power and wealth. Seto took off his coat. He stood there with a black turtle neck and jeans on. Rin still wasn't sure, she liked Yugi but Kaiba Corp stood in front of him. She loved the dress but not for its symbol. After this the corporation was hers. She stepped off the pedestal.

"No" She said.

"No! What do mean _no_" Seto said, eyes widening. Rin glared at Seto.

"I need time to think about it, I need to sleep on it for a while" She then stepped behind a curtain and changed back into the peach sun dress she was in before.

"You're not going to force me into something I don't want to do Seto; it's unfair dad always wanted me to inherit the company but when he didn't get his way he adopted you and Mokuba, so you could inherit it, if you didn't want to inherit it Mokuba was going to, one of us was going to be the next bastard in the family, and I'm not going to the one that takes the title" Rin then stepped back out. She passed both of them and went upstairs to her room, when she went inside she slammed the door. She didn't want the company, never wanted it. But it seemed like her only choice. She heard Seto argue with his fiancé for a while. She stared out the window, thinking of Yugi. What was he doing, was he hurt from what she said before. She sat on her bed. Hands between her knees, head bowed. A soft knock knocked at her door,

"Come in" Rin said. The door opened a little Mokuba looked in.

"Hi Mokuba come in" Rin said. Mokuba stepped in; he was now a teenager, taller and leaner. He strode over, hands crossed. He had just as long hair. His eyes were just had narrow as Seto's.

"Hi Rin, I heard Seto raging down there about you don't want the company" Mokuba stood there up against the wall. Rin stood up suddenly, and got in Mokuba's face.

"I did _not _say I didn't want the company, I've got to _sleep _on it" Rin yelled. "None of you are older than me, I'm oldest, I'm the one that should be bossing you guys around" Rin was so upset. "Get out! All of you get out!" Rin screamed, she chased Mokuba out of her room, down the stairs and right towards Seto. Rin stopped two inches from his face. Breathing hard Rin didn't back up she stood her ground.

"I'm out of here" Rin said. She climbed back up stairs and grabbed her cell phone and left. She ripped out of the drive way. She was going to go to Yugi's but she couldn't she was so worked up, she would end up crying and then she would have, have to explain to him why. So she went to the art museum. It wasn't a large museum but large enough to loose time in. She stepped into the museum, paid for a ticket and wondered around. She stood in front 'The Scream' she focused on the guy screaming, it's what she felt like doing.

"Fascinating isn't it?" a low British voice said.

Rin nodded and smiled. "It captured my emotions perfectly right now" She turned to face a tall guy with white hair a blue and white striped shirt and black jacket over it. His wicked smile smudged across his face, his relaxed his eyes looking down at Rin. Rin knew who he was; Seto told her stories about him too. He was evil, but without his side kick by his side he was unstoppable. His deep and rich brown eyes made Rin's skin crawl. His pail skin shimmered in the light. His name Bakura, his game, to take over the world, Rin backed up a bit.

"You're not scared are you?" Bakura said. Rin knew he was up to no good. But he didn't have the millennium ring with him. She stared at where Bakura would have showed it off.

"You're correct I don't have the ring" Bakura turned towards the painting. "See I'm trying to live a normal life" he turned back towards Rin. "So I decided to start here, calm and peaceful, that's how I want my life"

"Why do you want to restart your life Bakura?" Rin asked turning back toward the painting.

"I learned the hard way that being evil isn't what it lives up to be" Bakura crossed his arms. "You're a Kaiba aren't you?"

Rin held her breath, he knew? If he knew who else knew, Rin didn't want to many people to know, people would hate her, just because Seto. She turned back towards Bakura

"What do you want Bakura?" She knew people were after the company he could easily be.

Bakura shrugged "Nothing, you just look like one, how is your brother Seto?" He asked.

"He wants the company in my name, but I don't want it" Rin said looking down, heart throbbed. She put one hand on her chest. She staggered breathed.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked putting his hands on her shoulder. Rin looked up at him; she was overwhelmed she needed to sit. A shock went through her when she felt his ice cold hands on her shoulders. A flash came then she saw herself put on the dress that Seto's fiancé made her. Bakura was standing behind her, Rin turned and hugged Bakura. Seto stood in the door way arms crossed and smiling. She then snapped back to the museum sitting on a bench, Bakura was sitting beside her. She looked over at Bakura, Bakura smiled at her. She moved her hair away from in front of her face. Rin stood up,

"I've got to be somewhere" She said then running out of the museum, she would go to Yugi's get her mind away from all of this. As she drove to Yugi's apartment building, she thought of the vision she just saw. Was she going to be in a relationship with Bakura? Did Bakura want the company? She couldn't of it; she pulled into the parking lot, got out and headed in. When the elevator climbed her heart raced faster and faster, just before the elevator doors opened she heard low sad music coming from Yugi's apartment. She held her breath as the doors slowly opened. The music blasted and she heard humming coming what should have been Yugi's bedroom. She looked around for him, when she came to the door way of his bedroom she found him lying face up, humming.

"Yugi" Rin whispered. Tears came to her eyes, he didn't hear her, and Elvis played a sad song in the background. As the song stopped Yugi sat up matching Rin's gaze. They said there motionless for a few seconds.

"Rin I thought"

"I would be back, I'm sorry, I'm" by this time Yugi was over to her, he put a finger on her lips.

"Sh, it's ok"

"You're not mad?"

"I was at first, then I realized I didn't need anyone in my life anymore, I would best by myself" he slipped a glare at her. Rin teared up even more.

"So I blew off my own brother for you for nothing?" Rin said. Yugi stopped and looked surprised.

"For me?" Yugi said pointing towards himself. Did her hear her right? She did something for him? No one ever really did anything for him. Rin nodded. She went up and hugged him, his sweet smell. Yugi embraced it. He picked her up and twirled her around her. She giggled. He let her down; she looked up and smirked at him. Yugi just stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I've only just met you but you have the most beautiful eyes" He said.

Months passed by, Rin hung out with Yugi and Bakura both; she didn't really go home any more. She would stay at Yugi's all the time. Yugi worked at the card store so he would be gone most of the day. Rin was walking down the side walk with Bakura.

"Did you tell Yugi about your last name?" Bakura asked.

"He will never know" Rin said holding her elbows. They were walking towards her mansion; she didn't feel like driving, it would be a faster way to get to it. Bakura wrapped his arm around Rin. Rin squirmed.

"What?" Bakura said then smiling.

"I don't know" Rin said. They climbed the stairs to the mansion. Rin opened the door and had Bakura walk in.

"Wow Rin" Bakura said looking around.

"The dress is in here" Rin pointed to the side room. They walked into the room; the dress was on its manikin. It still has the symbol of power and wealth. Rin stared at it.

"Put it on, I wanna see your beautiful face in it" Bakura said. Rin blushed then ten minutes later she stood there with it on. She felt more comfortable in it. She could see herself controlling the company. But Yugi, he would be mad, what if he put his differences behind him and accepted it. She stepped off the pedestal and faced Bakura. Now Bakura was her best friend, Yugi was always gone but Bakura was always there for her, and he understands all that she's going through. Rin stood there; she put her head on his chest. She was so confused. She heard Seto step in to the room. She looked up, he had his arms crossed and he was smiling.

"Have you decided?" Seto asked. Rin nodded her head.

Hours later the company was in Rin's name. She was going to become the next Kaiba, she knew Yugi wasn't going to like it but he has become a ghost in her life. Bakura was the one that was by her side.

The next day Rin stood in Yugi elevator with a grey and purple sundress on. She was going to break it to Yugi. She held a silver briefcase in her hands, Seto's silver briefcase. The doors to the elevator slid open and she stepped inside. Yugi was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Rin set the briefcase on the dining room table. Yugi turned in surprise.

"Rin, where were you, why do you have a briefcase with you?"

Rin looked at him with a dark and blank stare. "Yugi there's something that I was trying to hide from you but I can't anymore"

"Yeah? What is it?" Yugi said.

"First of all I'm dating Bakura…second, my last name" She said licking her lips.

"Rin, what is it?" Yugi said.

"My last name is Kaiba" She said. Yugi dropped the glass that he held it broke when it hit the tile flooring.

"No" Yugi whispered.

"And I'm in charge of the company, I'm no longer going to be in your life Yugi" She said grabbing the briefcase.

"That's Seto's briefcase isn't it, Rin!" Yugi yelled. Rin lowered her head and smirked the Kaiba smirk. Yugi ran up Rin and grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. How could she slip out from underneath him that easily?

"Rin what have you become?" Yugi asked.

"Your enemy, trust me Yugi I didn't want to do it because of you but I found a guy that respects me more than you, you were never there for me!" She pushed Yugi away.

"But, I love you," Yugi had tears running down his checks.

"Well I don't feel the same, it was nice knowing you Yugi, goodbye" She choked saying goodbye and stepped back into the elevator they both stared at each other as the doors closed. Right after the doors closed Yugi ran to the elevator and pounded on the door.

"NO!" Yugi screamed. He ran to the phone and dialed Seto's number.

"Hello?" Seto answered.

"What did you do to Rin?" He yelled.

"What do you mean? She never met you" Seto's voice was confused.

"Yes, yes she did, I love her" Yugi said sobbing. Meanwhile Rin stood in the elevator stiff. She couldn't believe she just shoved Yugi out of her life. When she reached her car Bakura was sitting inside.

"Hey Rin" He said looking up.

"Hey Bakura," She climbed in and kissed Bakura's check. Her cell phone then buzzed. It was Seto.

"Hi Seto" She said.

"Yugi just called" He said his voice was cold with despair.

"Ok?"

"He said that you guys knew each other, you just were there and you shoved him out of your life?"

Rin stiffened again "Yeah"

"Good" Seto then hung up. Rin then slowly put her phone down and turned on the car. She drove off; she knew Yugi was watching from his window. And he was. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that she was dating evil. He slammed his fist up against the window.

At Bakura's, Rin sat on his bed. She had the Kaiba Corp. dress on. She felt like home. Bakura came out of the bathroom.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

Rin shrugged, "Whatever you want you're the host" Bakura then walked up to her and put his hands on her knees. He kissed her gently. She ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed once, twice, more than three times. Bakura grunted.

"Never let me go" She whispered. This is what Rin wanted to be seen to be loved. Her family never loved her and finally someone did.

Weeks later Rin was walking down the street she was walking down to the bookstore. She dreaded going there but she wanted a new read, she wore the Kaiba symbol on her collar. In the dress she entered the bookstore the clerk stared at her. Everyone was afraid of her. She had Seto's bastard in her. She scanned the room, she was safe. She went over to the shelves. The clerk cleared his throat.

"Ms. Kaiba I've got brand new books in the back if you want to see them" he said shaking.

Rin smiled. "No I'm fine but thanks anyways" She said then scanning the shelves once again. The door to the shop opened and closed, another person walked in behind her, and she recognized the clatter of the shoes. She remembered the smell but couldn't quite put her finger on it. It changed, the steps slowed and stopped behind her. Whoever it was was standing right over top of her.

"Remembering old memories are we" The voice was low, not the same voice she had once remembered hearing from him. It was his other side. Rin turned expecting a frown she saw a smile.

"Pharaoh" She breathed.

"Rin I'm so glad to see you"

"Pharaoh," She couldn't believe it.

He stuck out his hand.

"No Yugi I can't go back, my life is ahead of me"

"Not too far to see what I have to show you"

"What do you want to show me?"

"Just come with me"

Rin then took his hand and they both got sucked up into his millennium puzzle. They both stood in the middle of it, doors and stair cases surround them. Rin stood deliberately, Yami and Yugi stood there, and there was something different Yugi. He looked weak, he had scratches, and his eyes were tired. He stood hunched, not the Yugi Rin knew.

"So what do you want to show me Pharaoh" Rin said.

"First Yugi, he's been beating himself up ever since you left, he's in great danger, and second the rod and ring are gone, Marik and Bakura are going to do something soon" The pharaoh said hands in his pockets, confident.

Rin pointed towards Yugi "you mean this isn't Yugi?"

"No" The pharaoh shook his head.

"But I know Bakura wanted to restart his life peaceful, not being evil; he told me Marik was dead!"

"He's not and Bakura is fooling you then" The Pharaoh crossed his arms at Rin. "He was lying to you"

"No he wasn't!" Rin slammed her fist on the pharaoh's chest. Tears streamed down her face, Bakura couldn't lye to her, he changed.

"No he hasn't changed Rin" Rin forgot that the pharaoh read her mind. A new power he found.

"Let me out pharaoh" she said.

"Fine, but you're going to get hurt in the long run" Then another flash and they were back in the book store, the pharaoh looked at the clerk.

"You saw nothing" He said to the clerk. The clerk shook his head drastically. The pharaoh then left. Would Bakura do this, she had to find out. She stormed out of the store and back into her car. She drove off to Bakura's place. She unlocked the door and quietly came in. if he didn't have the ring where would he hide it? She surveyed the place. After a half hour looking; over, in and under things she gave up. She slouched on the couch. Bakura's smell surrounded her. She wanted him here with her, holding her. She noticed his shirt on the back of the couch; she grabbed it and breathed in his scent. She could almost feel his white hair in her hands. His bangs flipped up to his sexy state. His brown eyes gazing gown at her. She looked at the stripped white and baby blue shirt. She would wear his shirts to bed. The door clicked open and Rin whipped the shirt to the floor and stood up. Bakura came in; he jumped to see Rin standing there. He put his hand on his chest.

"Bugring buggar, how long have you been here?" He asked.

"Sometime" Rin crossed her arms. Stating a 'where were you?' gesture.

"Oh I was gone to get some lunch, want some?" He raised a doggy bag and placed it on the table.

"I heard the ring is gone, have any idea where it might be?" Rin asked. He stopped and turned slowly.

Shrugging "I have no idea where it might of gone, I don't have it, who do you expect has it?" He said.

"The rods gone too, I could of sworn you told me Marik was dead"

"He is I told you, a month ago" Bakura walked over to Rin "Your safe" He hugged Rin, trying the best she could she couldn't stay stiff like that she collapsed into Bakura's arms. Bakura kissed the top Rin's head. Rin looked up and kissed him on the lips. When she leaned back he drew her close and began to kiss her again his tongue explored her mouth. This is what Rin wanted. She put her hands on the sides of his face and his cold hands slid up her sides. She hoped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She played with Bakura's hair, weaving his hair between her fingers. Bakura carried her over to their bedroom. This was a first it was always that they lay there on the couch. But Bakura was signaling to Rin he wanted to do more than just lay there. Bakura was over top of her, still in the mists of kissing her. Bakura ran his fingers up and down Rin's back and sides. Rin held on to Bakura's shirt, never to let him go. Bakura moved his hands up Rin's dress and started to take it off. Rin took it off and chuckled while taking a quick breath. In just her underwear she pulled at Bakura's shirt. Bakura took it off and unzipped his pants and took both them and his boxers off.

"The dresser, right?" Rin asked. Bakura nodded and then went to his dresser got the oily substance and the stretchy object. A little bit later they were at it again, but protected. Bakura teased at Rin's bra. He felt the black, cool silk of her bra.

"Take it off" he whispered in her neck. He then nibbled at her neck.

"You have two hands don't you?" Rin teased. Bakura giggled and then felt around for the hooks. The bra came loose and Bakura flung it across the room. Bakura kissed her collarbone; Rin gave out a little moan. Bakura smiled, he craved that small sound, he ran his hands to her back and made her arch her back pressing their bodies together. His white skin was soft and cool. Rin's sun kissed skin was flawless. Bakura slid off her underwear and then he put himself in her, rolling his hips, Rin moaned more. She knocked her head back in enlightenment. Bakura became faster, harsher. Both were excited, both seemed to melt into each other, they moved rhythmically. Bakura was coming to his breaking point, he kissed Rin's spine. Bakura stopped, he was panting, they both plopped down on the bed. Nose to nose they didn't want to stop but they couldn't keep going. Rin pressed her lips on his nose, but couldn't leave it there; she had to catch her breath.

Rin and Bakura were sitting on the couch the next day then without a warning she heard Yugi screaming her head and then Marik laughing. Rin sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"I gotta go Bakura, I'll be back" She then kissed his forehead. She got up and put on her heels and quickly ran out of his home. Was Yugi in danger? The pharaoh warned her, he was telling the truth but she was sure Bakura wasn't evil anymore; the evil Bakura would never had done what just did if he was evil. She sped the Yugi's she ran her hand through her hair going into the building. She was anxious to get to Yugi's she hadn't seen him in so long. She kinda wanted to see him. If he was in real danger, she would be right there from him. The doors opened slowly to his apartment, it was calm, clean as usual. She stepped in her heals clicked on the wood. She heard Yugi trotting around in his bedroom. She shook her head and giggled. He probably just woke from a nap. She went over to kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. _He'll be out in a little _Rin thought to herself, then right on cue she heard footsteps behind he, stop in surprise.

"Rin?" Yugi asked. Rin hesitated to turn; she would break down if she saw him damaged. She lowered her head and turned on her heels. She looked up to see Yugi had baggage underneath his eyes, tired. His hair was faded. He woke a shirt that was dirty probably hasn't been changed in days.

"Yugi, I heard you scream in my head and Marik laugh, I thought you were in danger" She teared up. "I made you look like this didn't I?"

Yugi looked down at himself "No I've been busy, you know with…stuff" he went over to her. His purple eyes soft, Rin stepped out of her heels, she felt uncomfortable in the dress now. Yugi rubbed the back of his hand on Rin's cheek. Rin leaned into his hand. But then she snapped back.

"You're depressed, you need to get out Yugi" Rin said.

"No, the world hates me"

"No one hates you Yugi" Rin found the Rin that used to like Yugi she looked at him with caring eyes. Yugi perked up, he recognized this Rin.

"Rin," Yugi held her head. Then they both heard the elevator stop at his level and the doors opened. Laughing rung out, to chuckles, directed towards them. When they turned they found Seto and Mokuba tied up with Marik and Bakura standing behind them laughing. They both walked out, Bakura was wearing his ring again and had the wickedest look on his face. He stared at Rin and she stared back at him. She was hurt but it felt like it fell into place. She could finally just stick with one guy, Yugi.

"In the name of Rah are you doing?" Yami said.

"We were just coming to take Kaiba Corp." Bakura hissed. Marik laughed, all along Bakura was after the company, she knew it but always pushed the thought away.

"You _bastard!_" Rin yelped. Bakura laughed again, he came over and stuck Rin in a head lock. And to think, he was kissing her, embracing her. She fought trying to get loose but she was still weak from the day before. Rin looked down at Seto and Mokuba; they were tied up with duct tape. Seto looked up at her with fear on his face. It was a first too. Seto was never afraid. Rin then bit into the thief's arm. He winced. She ran to Yugi's side. Marik stepped closer to Yugi.

"Surprise!" He said. Marik had his hair flipped up. His voice was distorted.

"I'm challenging you to a duel" Bakura hissed at Yugi.

"Now I play dark magician girl on your ghost" Yugi said then Bakura's life points went a zero. It was over for the both of them; they were going to be banished to the shadow realm, never to return. As the vapor surrounded them Bakura called out to Rin, she turned and glared at him

"But Rin, I truly loved you" he cried out. Rin spat right in front of him. He then evaporated. Rin drew a big sigh of relief. Yugi hugged her, she embraced him. Seto stood up, he rubbed his wrists. Yugi wasn't too sure about the whole Kaiba thing but he could easily change Rin's last name to Moto. Then it would be Moto Corporation. Rin turned towards Yugi.

"One question Yugi" She said.

"Anything for my angel,"

"Does this mean Kaiba and Moto are no longer enemies?"

"Of course" Yugi said smiling.


End file.
